


The Collar 5: Role Reversal

by foobar137



Series: The Collar [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, College, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Teasing, The Author's Head Is A Sad And Scary Place, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: Phineas and Isabella, now seniors at college, are enjoying a bit of dominance play. But tonight, it's a bit different - they're reversing their usual roles, and having her dominate him.





	The Collar 5: Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth in a sporadic serious of Phinbella bondage smut.
> 
> This is an explicit work; mind the tags.

"Have a seat," Isabella said, an evil smirk on her face.

Phineas stared at the hard plastic chair next to her. The plug in his ass felt huge already, and the idea of sitting on it for two hours during the movie made it even more so.

But, that was what he'd agreed to. Normally he was dominant when they played, but over the three years they'd been involved, occasionally they switched roles. For tonight's play, she'd told him to strip, then led him into their playroom. They'd gotten a two-bedroom apartment together, and turned the spare bedroom into a bondage dungeon. Phineas had added electronic sound dampeners to keep them from bothering the neighbors.

The stocks were set up in the center, with the other furniture they'd built pushed off to the sides. She'd locked him into the stocks, naked and bent over with his legs spread. He didn't mind that so much - while anal play wasn't his thing while he was on top, having Isabella peg him when she was in charge had been considerably more thrilling than he'd expected.

She'd put an ice cube on his hardening cock to make it shrink, as he'd shrieked into the soundproof dungeon, then locked a clear plastic chastity cage onto his now-soft cock.

Then he'd felt her spreading a cool lubricant on his anus, and he'd smiled as he knew what was coming - she'd get her strap-on and enjoy being on the thrusting end for a bit.

He had not expected the bulbous butt plug she'd put in instead. It had brushed up against his prostate, and a flared base of some sort kept it from going any further.

He really had not been expecting her to unlock the stocks and tell him to get dressed to go down to the student union for dinner. He'd pulled on a pair of boxers over the cage and plug, adding jeans and a shirt - that would be fine for the cool October evening. She'd set something up in the playroom while he dressed, then taken off his collar before they left, setting it by the door. "For later," she'd said.

Phineas had squirmed the whole time at dinner, turned on but unable to get erect because of the hard plastic locked around him. The plug kept bumping sensitive spots inside of him, making it even worse.

He'd hoped she planned to go back to their apartment afterwards, with thoughts of blessed relief running through his head. They'd go back, she'd take him into their playroom, the cage would come off, and she'd use his helpless body until she was satisfied, then release him.

Instead, after dinner, she'd said she wanted to see the weekly movie in the campus's largest lecture hall. He stared at her for a moment, confused. It was a brain-dead comedy she'd dismissed as boring in the past. Regardless, she'd led him over here, as he'd tried to keep from showing everyone that he had an intruder inside him as he walked. Hopefully, he'd succeeded.

She gestured toward the seat again, silently, and with a sigh he sat. The plug shifted inside of him, bumping up against a sensitive spot, and he barely kept a straight face. He put his arm around Isabella, and she snuggled up into him happily.

"Doing okay?" she whispered. He nodded silently.

"Hey, Phineas!" a voice said from the aisle, and he looked up to see Tom and his boyfriend Alan. Phineas and Isabella had had class with them early sophomore year, and they'd become friends over the past couple years.

"Hey, Tom, hey, Alan," Isabella said, looking up. "What'cha doin?"

"Just catchin' a movie," Alan said. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"I dunno," Tom said warily. "They're looking awfully cuddly."

Alan laughed. "Bet we can outdo them."

"Sounds like a challenge," Isabella said.

"It does," Tom said.

"Okay. You're on," Alan said, taking the seat next to Isabella. Tom sat on the far side of him, and Alan leaned into his boyfriend.

Isabella and Alan chatted a bit while the auditorium filled. Phineas tried not to squirm.

Finally, the room started to darken, and Phineas watched the trailers start. None of the movies particularly interested him, as they were mostly similar to the comedy being shown. He wasn't having much luck at paying attention to them, anyway, with the intruder inside him drawing his attention whenever he twitched.

The movie started, and the small crowd half-heartedly laughed along with the insipid jokes. He tried to focus on the movie, in hopes of distracting himself.

It really was a bad movie. It was attempting to be funny by making humorous pop culture references, but they were making the references so often and so blatantly that they just fell flat.

He was trying to figure out why Isabella had decided she had to watch this, other than to make him squirm on the hard plastic seat for two hours, when she moved a bit. He could see that she was getting something out of her pocket, but it was too dark to tell exactly what.

She did something to it, and then suddenly, the plug inside him sprang to life, vibrating gently. He sat bolt upright, causing Isabella to chuckle softly. She looked up at him. "Still okay?" she whispered.

He nodded, unable to form words. His cock kept trying to get hard, only to painfully press against its containing plastic and subside. He wanted...

Well, to be honest, he wanted to tear this cage off, tear Isabella's clothes off, pin her to the floor, and ravish her. But that wasn't happening right now. They'd finish the movie, go back to their apartment, and...

Whatever it was, it sounded better than pretending to watch this uninteresting movie as his lover tormented him.

She pressed down on the remote in her hand, and the plug began vibrating more intensely. A soft gasp escaped his lips before he could clamp down on it. His cock really wanted to get hard now.

He found himself wondering how long Isabella intended to keep him in this cage.

The movie having failed to keep his attention, he looked over at Tom and Alan to see how they were doing. Alan was almost sitting in Tom's lap now, as they kissed frantically.

He leaned over and kissed Isabella on top of her head. She turned to look at him, a devious grin on her face. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she whispered, and briefly kissed him before turning back to lean into him again.

She pressed the remote again, and the vibration stopped. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. A moment later, the vibration came to life, stronger than it had before, and then just as he was beginning to react, it turned off again.

"Uh?" he breathed, and he heard Isabella chuckling softly. As he was about to say something, the plug came alive again, giving him a slightly longer burst of intense vibration before going quiet once more.

The rest of the movie was a blur to him. Just as he thought that he might get a pause, another pulse of vibration shook his core; just as he thought he was getting used to them, another long pause made him think that he might be done.

The lights came up, and he blinked in the sudden brightness. People were standing up and stretching as the credits rolled.

"I think we won," Alan said, climbing off of Tom's lap.

"I don't think they were really trying," Tom said, giving Phineas a mock glare before breaking into a smile.

Isabella shook her head. "Time to take him home," she said.

Alan gave her a lascivious grin. "Enjoy, folks." The couple turned and walked off, hand in hand.

Isabella stood up, and gestured toward Phineas to follow. As he was about to stand, however, another pulse detonated from the plug. His mouth hung open for a second, and Isabella grinned. His erection was painfully pressing against the plastic that contained it. "Come on, you," she said. "Let me turn that off so you can walk." She pressed a button on the remote, then put it back in her pocket.

He stood, feeling the plug shift again inside him. He gasped a bit as it prodded a particularly sensitive spot. Isabella leaned close to him, and said, low enough that no one else could hear, "Heel."

He nodded his head, following along behind her as she walked up out of the auditorium. There was one advantage of this - she'd worn her tightest jeans and tallest heels tonight, and the view of her ass bouncing up the stairs...

He winced as the hard plastic again prevented him from getting erect.

It was a short walk to their apartment just off-campus, fortunately. They'd moved there at the beginning of sophomore year, and had been living there together for over two years now. Isabella led him up the stairs to their apartment, giving him another view of her ass in the jeans, before unlocking their door and leading him inside.

She closed the door and turned toward him, and he sank down onto his knees. The submissive role didn't really come naturally to him, but he didn't mind it occasionally. He lowered his eyes, partly to hide his smile.

"Look up," Isabella said. He turned his head up to her, hiding his smile as he did so.

She leaned down and buckled his collar around his neck. They'd bought a black leather collar for him, for use in this sort of game. It was much nicer and in better shape than the well-worn pink dog collar that Isabella had bought for herself, back before they'd even started dating.

"Stand and strip," she said, stepping back. He was pulling his shirt over his head by the time he'd risen to his feet, dropping it to one side. He kicked off his shoes, then dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor and stepped out of them. His socks followed, and then he bowed his head and turned toward her. He could see the cage now, the clear plastic holding his cock prisoner.

"Clean that up," she said, swatting his side with a crop. It stung, just a little, and he jumped a bit. He knelt again, picking up his discarded clothes and carrying them toward the hamper in their bedroom.

He returned to find her standing in the middle of the living room, tapping the crop against her palm. "March," she said, gesturing with it toward their playroom.

He opened the door and walked in, and the sounds of the outside world faded as he went through the dampening field. He could now see what she'd done while he was getting dressed.

The stocks had been moved out of the center, off to one side. In its place, a restraint chair sat under the lights in the middle of the room. It was one of his favorites to strap Isabella to - it kept its victim's legs strapped widely apart, with an adjustable back. The victim could be forced to go from sitting normally to lying horizontal, with their head hanging backwards. It gave him easy access to all of her body, and now, presumably, it would do the same in reverse.

"Sit," she said, and he sat, bumping the plug inside him again. He spread his legs into position, then stretched his arms out to the side along the bars in place for them. She knelt, giving him a nice look down her top, and strapped his legs down, then locked his wrists to the bar. Another strap around his waist kept him from lifting himself off the seat. She walked behind him, somewhere he couldn't see, then returned.

"Open," she said, holding a ball gag. He opened his mouth, and she pushed it in. It popped in behind his teeth, and then she buckled it around his head, holding it in place.

"I'm going to go get ready," she said. "Don't go anywhere."

He gave her a look that said, _Seriously?_

She laughed. "Oh, to keep you from getting bored..." She pulled the remote from her pocket, pressing a button on it. The plug sprang to life inside him, then shut off again almost immediately. His erection rocked against the plastic holding it in, and he whimpered through his gag. She gave him a smile, then ducked behind the screen just as another pulse burst inside him.

* * *

Isabella hurried off to the side, behind the screen she'd set up earlier that night. She pulled her shirt off, dropping it on the floor beside the stool. Her bra landed on top of it. She kicked off her shoes and leaned on the stool to peel her jeans off; her panties came with them, so she dropped the whole lot on the pile.

She pulled the leather bustier off the stool, squeezing into it and zipping it up. It gave her some truly impressive cleavage, which Phineas appreciated, but she'd never worn it as the dominant before. She tended to wear it as a submissive, because Phineas liked putting her in clothes that could be entirely removed while she was tied up.

A pair of black silk panties barely covered her bottom, and then a pair of boots finished the ensemble. She took a quick look at herself, nodded, and went back around the screen.

Phineas was still strapped to the chair, his eyes closed as his hips rocked against their bonds. His body tensed as, presumably, the vibrator came to life, and she pressed the 'off' button on the remote. Setting it on the table, she picked up the crop next to it, slapping it into her palm as she strutted around him. His eyes followed her as far around as they could, but he kept silent.

She continued circling around him, coming back around his left side. She stopped in front of him, stepping close, between his parted legs. The crop dipped down and slid along the hard plastic cage containing his cock.

"You'd like that off, wouldn't you?"

He nodded.

"You need to earn it." She slapped the crop against his inner thigh, where it made a loud _*smack*_ , and he twitched in his bonds.

She turned around and pressed her silk-covered ass against his crotch, feeling the plastic thrust against her as his hips rocked. She gyrated against him, just for a moment, until he whimpered through the gag.

With a smile she stood again, walking around the back of the chair. She braced her hand against the seat back and released the lever that kept it upright, then eased it down so that he was lying flat on his back, staring up at her. She re-engaged the lever, locking the seat back into place again. Carefully, she steadied herself against the sides of the chair and eased herself down so that her panty-covered crotch was rubbing against Phineas's ball gag. He pushed his face up, mashing the gag into her wetness, and she savored the feelings for a moment before standing again.

Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of the panties, and she dropped them down her legs. She picked them up and waved the damp crotch under Phineas's nose, making him smile around the gag. Then she dropped them and lifted his head enough to unbuckle the gag, popping it back out of his mouth. He waved his jaw a bit, readjusting to not wearing the gag any more.

Turning again, she sat on his face again, and his tongue immediately sprang to life between her folds, seeking out her wetness and adding his own. His tongue danced around between her legs, now thrusting into her opening, now sliding across her aching clit. She braced herself against the chair again, rocking her head back as the tension of the past few hours rapidly came to a head. Teasing Phineas had been fun, but she'd also been teasing herself the whole time.

She opened her mouth to encourage him, but no words came out, just quiet gasps as his talented tongue sent shivers through her body. Her thighs clamped down on the wooden head rest as she ground her center against his mouth, seeking more. Speech, motor control, thought itself all slipped away as the teasing came to an end. His lips captured her clit, sucking on it slightly, and she toppled over the edge.

* * *

Phineas's whole world was Isabella's pussy shoved in his face, squeezing down on him as her orgasm tore through her. His nose was filled with her musky smell, his mouth and face covered with her slick juices. He could hear her soft gasps, faintly, through her thighs covering his ears.

He kept licking, teasing her clit and her entrance as her orgasm continued. After a few moments, she slowed, and lifted herself off of him. He took a deep breath while he could, in case she sat again, but instead she stood up.

"That was good," she said shakily. "That was very good. You deserve a reward for that."

She smiled down at him as she pulled the adjustment lever again, pushing him back up to a sitting position. "Open," she said, holding up the gag. He opened his mouth for her to pop the ball into, then let her buckle it behind his head again.

He watched her bare ass bounce side-to-side as she walked over to the side table, picking up a key. Her smile became salacious as she turned around, her pussy a trimmed black patch between her black bustier and black boots.

"You like?" she asked, toying with the zipper on the front of her bustier. He nodded silently.

She strutted back to him as if on a catwalk, slowly sliding down the zipper as she approached. It reached the bottom and she tossed the bustier aside, leaving her dressed in just the knee-high boots as she reached him.

He never tired of looking at her, but seeing her naked was always a special thrill. Her chocolate-brown nipples stood out stiffly from her perfectly-sized breasts, while that delicious curve of her hips was just enthralling as she moved.

She knelt down in front of him, bringing up the key and unlocking the cage around his cock. She dropped it to the floor, the key still sticking out of the lock, and stroked the underside of his cock to wake it up.

It woke up almost immediately, standing stiff and straight from his lap. She stroked it again, and he whimpered through his gag at the feelings. The teasing was ending now, he hoped.

She straddled him, quickly sliding herself down onto his shaft. He groaned at the sensation, so wet and soft, welcoming him inside of her. He tried to thrust up into her, but his restraints held him tightly in the chair. She gasped herself, as if still on edge from her recent orgasm.

She rocked her body against his, riding him as if he were a piece of furniture. It took only a moment for his world to narrow down to her bare breasts, bouncing in front of him, and the feeling of her body enveloping him. He could feel her, sliding up and down on his erection, riding him, using him like an animal...

With a groan, he pressed his hips up against the restraints as he came, flowing into her as his world shattered.

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose, to find that she'd stopped moving. She smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Better?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Ready to be done?"

He nodded again.

She reached around and unbuckled the gag, and he pushed it out of his mouth with his tongue. She dropped it to one side, then stood up, carefully pulling herself off of his softening cock.

"Love you," he rasped from his dry throat.

"Love you too," she said with a smile. "Thank you for this. I know it's not your favorite..." She unbuckled one hand from the bar, and his arm dropped down to his side. He wiggled his fingers as she unbuckled the other hand, then knelt to loose his legs. He unbuckled the strap around his waist as she finished, then took off the collar.

"You okay standing?" she asked, and he nodded, standing up. He wobbled a bit as the plug in his ass shifted, and she caught his arm.

"It's okay."

"Want help getting that out?"

"No, I'll go take it out in the bathroom."

"Okay. Go get your shower, I'll clean up in here and meet you in the bedroom after you're done."

He nodded, walking to the bathroom. Gingerly, he removed the plug, rinsing it off in the sink before setting it down. He turned on the shower, then used the toilet while waiting for the water to warm up.

After he was done, he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over him. Everybody had their own aftercare needs after a scene like that - he needed a hot shower to get back to normal. It almost felt like it was washing the scene off of him. He took a seat on the bench built in to their walk-in shower, relieved that he didn't need to worry about the plug any more.

The bathroom door opened. "Sorry, need to use the bathroom and get ready for bed," Isabella said.

He grunted affirmatively as the hot water sluiced over him. The rushing water covered whatever other noises she made, until the toilet flushed. Fortunately, the building was new enough to have an anti-scalding valve, so the only effect on him was a slight drop in water pressure. "I'll put the plug away," she said, and then the bathroom door opened and closed again.

After a few more minutes, Phineas decided he was done, stood up, and turned off the water. He dried himself off, brushed his teeth, and went in to join Isabella in the bedroom.

She was sitting up in bed, wearing her nightshirt and reading something on her tablet. She looked up at him with that smile that still made his heart flutter. "Feel better?" she asked.

He nodded, pulling a pair of underwear out of the drawer and putting them on. He climbed under the covers as she set the tablet aside. "Computer, turn off the lights," he said, and the room lights turned off, leaving them in the darkness.

She rolled and pressed her back into him, and he put his arm around her as he spooned behind her. He pulled up her nightshirt enough that his arm could rest against her bare skin. "Was it okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. A bit more than I expected, but fine."

"You're going to get back at me for this next time we play, aren't you?"

"Of course," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good," she whispered, pulling his arm around her tightly.


End file.
